Promises
by Chibi Tenshi
Summary: A Kaoru/Kenshin fic that would only sound cheesy if I tried to explain it. *grins* Chapter 3 just went up! More confusion is stirred as the fic goes along...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RK characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RK characters! 

Tenshi's Notes: This idea has been in my head for a while now, and has the potential for me to continue if there's enough reviews for it. I've tried to keep my Japanese down to a minimum, but some things just don't translate into English nicely ^_^ The story itself is a bit weird, but I just couldn't get rid of the images. I started writing it after having been away from writing for a bit, so don't mind me if it stinks. 

Music inspiration: Yubiwa from the Escaflowne movie

****

Dedications: To Au-chan for being gracious enough to pre-read it for me and encouraging me to post it. To Angel-chan for always being a great friend and always supporting me. To Alex-chan for loving "Again" when no one else does. To Elise-chan, who has vanished. To Xu Xin for reviewing *EVERY* thing I've posted. *grins* You guys are the best!

**********

****

Promises

With surprising grace and skill, she leapt through the air before executing a neat somersault. As her feet landed softly on the ground, her right arm waved the bokken in a swift, sure stroke, and the action caused the sound to thunder in the forest. The tree trembled as cascading waves of leaves rained around her. Kaoru panted, slightly out of breath from her intensive training. She had spent hours nestled in the confines of the clearing that she had come to practice every day. Since her encounter with Kamatari, Kaoru had found the need to be able to better protect herself. She didn't want to always depend on Kenshin since he might some day… leave.

She shook her head. It didn't bear thinking about. Just remembering what she experienced when he had left for Kyoto had nearly torn her apart. She never wanted to be that girl again. She had run the dojo since she was a young girl, and she would continue to do so even after she left. 

Though they had never spoken much about what transpired in Kyoto, it was on the tips of everyone's mind, including her own. How long would it be before Kenshin believed that he was causing them too much worry and trouble? How long would it be before he left them again leaving her to try to pick up the pieces? 

Her brow furrowing, she forced the disturbing thoughts out of her head before resuming training. She would become strong. She had to. 

**********

The temperature had steadily fallen, and despite all her exertions, Kaoru could feel the chill seeping into her skin. She shivered as she finished the last of her exercises. Carefully tucking her bokken behind her, she began making her way back home. Kenshin would have dinner ready, and it would be the usual chaos that would greet her as she announced her arrival. Despite her weary muscles and the cold, she smiled to herself. She loved her family with a fierce intensity. With them around, she would never be alone again. 

She wrapped her gi tighter around her as a light rain began to fall. She quickened her pace, feeling the hairs at the back of her nape stand on end. There was something strange about the forest today, and not one to discount her intuitions, she began running.

Suddenly, she was filled with an incredible sense of urgency to be home. To be safe. To be with Kenshin. 

**********

"Saa, this is going to be a kickass meal!" Yahiko announced as he made appreciative noises. 

Sanosuke leaned forward and inhaled the aromas drifting lazily towards his awaiting nose. "I think you outdid yourself this time, Kenshin, buddy!!" He slapped Kenshin's back heartily, sending the smaller man stumbling forward.

"Oro…" Kenshin muttered while sitting himself back up. "Tae-dono was nice enough to share some of the extra vegetables and chicken she had."

"To think! Chicken!!" Yahiko smacked his lips once again. Something other than miso soup or fish definitely made his stomach protest even more. "Can't we eat now??" 

Kenshin smiled at the plaintive note in the young boy's voice. "Iie, Yahiko. We should wait for Kaoru-dono to get back." He glanced upward at the sky, feeling the sun's rays warm his face, much like a young woman had warmed his heart. 

"Che, we'll just save some food for Jou-chan." Sanosuke's stomach growled ominously, threatening its owner with unforeseen circumstances if not fed soon. 

"Busu needs to lose weight anyway," Yahiko muttered. 

"Iie, we will wait."

Yahiko and Sanosuke could only groan. That tone of voice from Kenshin… and the way he sat so patiently at the dinner table… they would not be eating dinner any time soon. 

The sun began making its final descent into the land. Orange-red beams scattered this way and that, and the air was strangely still. Kenshin frowned to himself. It had been a while. Sanosuke and Yahiko had finally passed out from starvation as they continued waiting for Kaoru. The beginnings of anxiety were striking him. It was unlike her to be this late after practice. He knew that after Kyoto, nothing would be the same. He had given her that all-too-brief embrace before leaving, thinking he would never see her again. His sunshine. How she had given him so much light in a part of his life that he thought he would never experience. 

His former life as the hitokiri had taken away his right to feel any joy and happiness. When he first saw her, it was as if someone up above had finally smiled upon him and given him a second chance at life. When she asked him to stay… iie, she had asked the rurouni to stay, he had thought his heart would explode with happiness. 

The prickle of uneasiness returned once again, and he found himself being assailed by sensations he did not like. Something strange was going on. The urge to find Kaoru became far too strong. Getting up swiftly and silently, he tightened his hand around the handle of his sakabatou. 

Nothing will happen to her. Nothing will, he repeated to himself as he left the dojo. 

**********

Kenshin moved like he had never moved before in his life. Summoning up the pace he only reserved for extreme battles, the need to assure to himself that Kaoru was okay became overwhelming. He didn't want to think what it would be like if something happened to her. ~ Iie. Nothing will because you swore to yourself a long time ago that you would give up your life if necessary to protect her. ~ He thought to himself. 

His eyes darted between houses as he finally crossed the bridge that would take him to the other side of town. Knowing that she preferred solitude when training, she would probably head over to the forest with that clearing. 

His feet stopped moving suddenly as he spotted her at the foot of the bridge. Her lifeless eyes sprung to life at the sight of him, and her lips moved slowly.

"Ken-shin… something… is not… right," she whispered with the last of her breath as she tumbled forward.

"Kaoru-dono!!!!" he cried out. Dashing forward, he caught her body as she slumped against him. Though the skies were still clear around them, he could've sworn he felt the dampness of her clothes and the cold that seeped through. 

**********

The shivers that racked her body had frightened him senseless. Megumi had to pry Kaoru away from his arms to inspect her. 

"Let her go, Ken-san. If you wish her to be alive, let me do my job."

"H-hai…" 

He had stared at her nearly blue lips and her small slight form laying so still on the ground. Megumi had begun prodding at her, testing her for various illnesses she could think of. As time passed on, the frown on her face had become more pronounced. 

"I don't understand. According to her physical signs, she should be feeling fine. No signs of cold, pneumonia, … anything."

Something within him snapped. Something was wrong with Kaoru and even a doctor didn't know why. Anguish poured out like blood from the open wounds he had inflicted too often on his victims. 

"Save her damnit!!" he yelled out before he could stop himself. Megumi's dark eyes widened in surprise as his own did. 

"I… I don't know what's wrong with her, Kenshin. I'll consult with Genzai-sensei. He might know more," she said quietly, hurt apparent in her voice. 

He clenched his fist in a desperate attempt to control the rapidly vanishing self-control he had always exerted over himself. But the very thought of losing her was killing him inside. He had known from the start that by him being there that he would somehow bring harm to her. He still didn't understand the dampness from her clothes that he had felt when they had appeared perfectly dry. 

"Her heart rate is slowing down. It's almost as if…" Megumi shook her head and got up slowly. "… she believes she's freezing to death."

The words caught at him as the door closed behind the female doctor. Kaoru… believed she was freezing to death. The power of the mind. An illusion. 

He gritted his teeth and forced unnecessary emotions out of his heart. All that mattered at the moment was saving her. His hand faltered as he reached out to stroke her too-pale cheek. All his life he had believed that all he was capable of were death and destruction. During his stay at the dojo, he had made himself stay away from her, believing it to be for the best. He had seen the pain in her deep blue eyes each time he had pushed her away, but it was all he knew. How could he subject her to all the blood and all the killing that was him? 

Tears began filling his eyes as he stared at her once-lively form lying motionless. He would give anything just to hear her yell and scream, or even hurl something at him. He just wanted her back. 

The hand stilled, his mind made up despite the protests that churned through, before making its way to cup her cheek. His breath hissed out slowly, the icy contact burning his fingers. She was so cold. So damn cold. 

Fear, unlike anything he had ever felt, flooded through him. He willed his own warmth towards her. For all the strength she had demonstrated, she was still fragile. It frightened him senseless to see her like this. And yet, her eyes remained tightly shut, lost in whatever had chained her in her mind. 

He had to save her. 

In a desperate move, he bent forward and wrapped his arms around her. Bringing her close to him, despite the chill that sent goosebumps throughout his body, Kenshin wouldn't let go. 

"Come back to me, Kaoru… don't leave. Don't…" 

Yet the cold remained, her body an icy barrier against his. Was that what she had encountered every time she had tried to get closer? She had never pried about his past, never made any demands about anything. She had allowed him to stay for free, shown him the generosity of her heart, and all he had ever done was hurt her. 

"All you had to do was ask about my past… I… I would never lie to you," he whispered fiercely, hugging her close to him. "Let it go… let the illusion go. It's all in your mind. It's all in your mind. Come back to me… please. I've never asked for anything from you, but this is all I want. I want you back… come back…" 

Despite his best intentions, the tears squeezed by, landing on her bare forearm. He thought he felt the faintest of reactions from her as he continued holding her. Stroking her dark locks that had long since escaped the ribbon, he swore to her feverishly, "Always. In Kyoto, when I fought Shisio… all I could think of as I was about to die was that I had made a promise to you. We would go back to Tokyo together. Make me a promise, Kaoru… stay by my side for always. Kaoru… please… listen to me…" 

He tightened his arms around her, rocking them both back and forth. "I can't lose you… I don't know what I'd do if I did…" Was that how she had felt when he had left for Kyoto? He could still hear her heartwrenching sobs as he had told her goodbye and how it had nearly killed him not to turn around and comfort her. He had always caused her worry and so much pain, and yet she was always there for him. 

He pressed his head against her own, arms a warm protective circle as if warding off anything else. 

"I wish… I wish… we could just start over again… forget about my past, and just have our family. You, me, Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Megumi-dono… I'll tell her to stop flirting because I know it upsets you… but you have to know she doesn't matter to me… not in the way you think. It's always been you for me, Kaoru… you have to know that. Open your eyes so I can tell you that damnit!!" 

He shook her gently, and it was as if he were shaking a doll. Her head fell forward limply, and guilt ravaged his every sense. "Kaoru…" He closed his eyes against the pain. Iie. Life without her… it wasn't possible. "Aishiteru… wake up… please… wake up," he pleaded desperately, fingers digging into her tender flesh. 

He waited with baited breath, hoping against all miracles that she would wake up, open those beautiful dark blue eyes of her and stare at him in wonderment. It had taken him so long to admit what he felt, much less tell her. And now… his proclamation would fall on deaf ears. Rage and sadness consumed his soul, nearly driving his mind to insanity. He clasped her tightly against him again. 

"Gomen nasai, Kaoru…" he choked out, the pain unbearable, his voice hoarse with the depths of his pain. "It's all my fault… it's all my fault…" 

It was like losing Tomoe all over again, and yet somehow, the wound seemed more deadly this time around. Kaoru had given him reason to live again, and this time with her in his arms, as her mind slowly slipped away from him, there was no blood seeping through his clothes. But it was all the same. He might as well have killed her himself. He had signed Kaoru's death warrant the second he made the decision to stay. How could he have been so selfish? 

"Ken-shin… no baka," her voice whispered as every muscle within his body froze at the sound. 

Pulling away from her slowly, Kenshin dimly realised that he had been so lost in the depths of his grief that he had failed to notice that her body had gradually warmed up during the course of his heartfelt confessions. 

"Kaoru?" he whispered back in disbelief. 

"Baka," she croaked as she leaned against his shoulder for strength. Hope, and light invaded every darkened corner within him. He would never be afraid to love again. Not her. For Tomoe, and for Kaoru, he would continue with every breath he had. 

Feeling his arms crush her, Kaoru closed her eyes, surrendering herself to the wave of happiness that surged against her and the protective embrace he held her in. ~ I promise to stay by your side for always, Kenshin… ~ 

**********

Tenshi's blurb: What's this with me and one word titles?! *shakes head* Anyway, remember… there IS an opportunity for a sequel where I can write a) more Kaoru/Kenshin mush (since this just focused more on Kenshin's emotions) and b) explain the illusion. If I receive enough reviews about it, I'll get started on it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Promises - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If only I owned RK, I'd be such a happy girl! 

Tenshi's Notes: I'm completely overwhelmed by the number of reviews for this fic! And as such, I hope I don't disappoint you with what I have planned. As usual, the fic is exploding in my face, and is turning out to be longer than expected. I was hoping to have everything wrapped up by this chapter, and for the first time ever, I am NOT writing ahead, which explains the BAD writing. *sweatdrops* Anyway, once again, if I receive enough feedback, I will continue this series and try my darndest to write a fic to keep everyone's interest!

Dedications: As always, to Angel-chan for being so marvelous and supportive (and encouraging me to get this chapter out despite how bad it is), and being one of the most talented writers I know! She's my inspiration I tell you! And to Au-chan for always reviewing, to my merry band of imoutos and friends who have been nothing but wonderful! And to my reviewers, thank you so very much!! ^_^

**********

****

Chapter 2

Kaoru surrendered herself to the strength she found in those arms, and she could still feel the shudders that wracked through his body. Her mind was still fuzzy, as if she had just woken up from some fog that had held her prisoner. She couldn't recall anything beyond that freezing rain. 

** Flashback ** 

She looked upwards, the gray clouds looming ominously above. Then, a loud crack of thunder boomed, the sound making her jump. As if the skies had finally decided to release its heaven burden, the cold droplets of rain began its descent to Earth. It stung her skin, the cold so deep that she felt it in her bones. Her teeth chattered as she had struggled valiantly to make her way back home. It wasn't right. This situation wasn't right. 

She realised she was walking but her movements were becoming sluggish. Her yearning to see Kenshin became overwhelming, and as if in a vision, Kenshin had appeared at the bridge. The cold had taken a lot out of her, as had staying upright for so long. She had lost all sense of time, but the briefest glimmer of hope had lit up within her at the sight of him. He was here. He would make it all better, as he always had. 

Kaoru could read the fear from his eyes, and could recognize her own need for him. She tried valiantly to convey this but the only words that fell from her mouth was, "Ken-shin... something... is not... right." 

After that, she had lost all sense of self and time. She couldn't see or feel anything but that damned cold living in her. Kaoru had no idea how long she remained that way until the soft, almost inaudible voice came. 

_~ Surrender... give in to it...~ _

She was startled, and she tried desperately to move her limbs to find the source. The sound had sounded warm, but with lethal undertones. 

"Who are you? Where am I?" she cried out.

Laced with steel, the voice continued persuasively. ~ Give in to your heart's fondest wish. You've imagined it often enough. ~

Kaoru shook her head as images of Kenshin and her together crashed against her mind. 

"Iie, I can't. He doesn't want me," she said with her head hanging low. 

~ Take it one step further. Will it. ~

Images of his face leapt unbidden in her mind: the way he had said goodbye to her in Kyoto, the way he watched her so carefully, and how he had always been there for her no matter what. His gentle voice, combined with his peaceful ways, the juxtaposition of the rurouni and the hitokiri fascinated her, and made her love him all the more. She had seen Battousai living within him. Memories of his fierce battle with Jineh came over her, and his words. He would've killed to protect her. It frightened her yet it warmed her to no end. He cared for her. 

It was the first time she had realised she mattered to him. Almost immediately, he had withdrawn into himself again, allowing the rurouni mask to take over. She wanted to be with him, with the man that had been responsible for the new era and the one who now stayed in her dojo. 

~ That's right... give in to it, ~ the voice cooed. 

"... illusion, Kaoru... wake up..." 

The other voice sounded so much like him, except Kenshin would never address herin that way. He would always use the honorific as a way to keep his distance from her. The voice continued, warm and persisting, dragging her from the cold that kept her from feeling anything. 

As if a fog had lifted from her mind, Kaoru was suddenly aware of Kenshin's arms still tightly wrapped around her. She blinked, and the fuzzy haze that had enveloped her slowly drifted away. 

"Gomen nasai, Kaoru," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. 

Closing her eyes, she could only lift her arms and hold him back tightly in response. The love she felt emanating from his body washed through her in a warm tide, and for once in her life, she allowed herself the luxury of simply feeling. All this hoping, and wishing... they were all coming true for once in her life. 

** end Flashback** 

And then, the deep shudders hit, striking her full force. The chill, the after-effects, made her body shake uncontrollably. Kenshin's arms only tightened around her in response.

"I won't let you leave me, Kaoru. I won't have it," he promised fiercely. 

Soft cries emerged from the depths of her soul, the fear that she had felt when she had thought she would never see him again, or tell him how she felt. When she had just awoken from that cold that had held her prisoner, she had heard all of Kenshin's words, and it was as if her greatest wish was coming true. That for once in her life, she was permitted to be happy. No longer would Kenshin hide behind that mask. And he always kept his promises to her. Always. 

**********

Kenshin murmured comforting noises as he gently stroked her hair. He could feel the tremors shaking her fragile body, and he was torn between the urge to comfort or be utterly frustrated over what was happening to her. Her fear was palpable at the moment, and finally, his instinct to protect won. 

"Daijoubu, Kaoru... daijoubu. I'm here... shhh..."

The litany of his words did little to calm her, not that he could really blame her. His own mind was trying desperately to find answers to a situation he had never encountered. Could it possibly an old enemy? No one he had ever fought had such an ability to create such a powerful illusion. Witchcraft. It had to be that. 

"I'll protect you... nothing will happen... I promise you..."

She clung to him, her fingers gripping his slender shoulders tightly, and he could sense her desperate need to believe in his words. He had never seen her that shaken to her core. Despite her small frame, she had always seemed larger than life, able to conquer anything that came her way. He had always admired that about her, the way she had seemed to embrace life without fear, whereas he had been content to remain in the shadows. 

"You... you promise?" she whispered hesitantly, and suddenly, emboldened by some strange urge that had always existed within him, brought out by the fact that he had nearly lost her, he tipped her head upwards so she could see the truth in his eyes. 

"Hai de gozaru," he replied.

A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips, and he stared at them, transfixed by how inviting they looked, at how he had always wanted to taste them. He could feel his cheeks reddening from the direction of his thoughts. She needed to feel safe, and not have him behave like an animal.

All sane thoughts fled from his head the very moment he felt her small hand cup his cheek. Gasping, his eyes met her own blue depths, and though her fear was still there, something else was more prominent, more breathtaking. He didn't dare to hope... didn't dare to believe, for this was something he never deserved. The blood of many innocents still dripped from his hands and his sword. 

Her thumb grazed the scar slowly, sending the breath he had been holding hissing out. She was wondrous, beautiful, and how he yearned to drown himself in her. She had always given him unconditional love, no matter what he did to her, no matter how many times he made her cry. His heart twinged painfully at that thought. What type of a bastard would make tears fall from those deep blue eyes? 

"You always keep your promises to me, Kenshin. I believe in you."

He thought he would explode with happiness at those simple words. Her trust and her faith in him... it would be all he ever needed. 

He noted the rosy flush on her cheeks as she shyly laid her cheek against his chest. His heart raced powerfully at the contact. 

"I feel safe here... like home. Tadaima, Kenshin."

He squeezed his eyes shut at those words, bringing him back to when he had returned from Kyoto. He didn't know how much he could take at this point. She was everything he ever wanted, and it was killing him that he couldn't say the words he always wanted to say. The faintest of sounds trickled past his ear, and he never heard them for what she said wiped out everything else. 

"Aishiteru..." she whispered right before she fell asleep, warm and secure in the haven of his arms. 

She loves me, he thought, stunned beyond belief. This wonderful, sweet, feisty, generous and beautiful woman loved him. Silence swept across the room, and he simply stared at her. Again, that sound persisted, niggling the back of his mind. 

His instincts were screaming at him. With one arm wrapped protectively around the slumbering woman, his eyes quickly scanned the room. Something was horribly and dreadfully wrong, but how could it possibly happen at a time where it seemed as if all his wishes were coming true? 

His body froze at that very thought. An illusion. Kisama. His eyes glowed fiercely amber, and his heart mourned for the loss at the happiness that had seemed so within reach. Pressing a desperate kiss in her hair, he woke up.

**********

His eyes flew open and immediately scanned his surroundings. His first thoughts were of Kaoru, as they always had been since the first day he had met her. How she had been the balm to his ravaged soul, his sunshine. ~ I will never give you up, Kaoru. ~ he promised fiercely. 

Kenshin became aware of her presence and he whirled around, hand hovering over the sakabatou as always. To his unimaginable surprise, there was Kaoru, kneeling obediently, eyes shut. There was a look of immense happiness and contentment upon her face. A low growl emerged from his throat as he saw the man behind her. 

One arm wound around her shoulders lazily, acting as if he had the right to hold her and touch her that way. The other stroked her hair absently with a look of pure amusement on his face. 

Kenshin was fairly certain he would explode with rage. He had no right to touch what was rightfully his. She was his. Golden eyes blazed eerily with unsuppressed rage as he glared at the stranger. 

"You're stronger than I expected."

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded. The note of deadly calm behind his voice would've unnerved most of his opponents. 

"Saa, this is the infamous Hitokiri Battousai, not the bullshit act you've been putting for your friends the past year, ne?" the man spoke whimsically. The amusement irritated Kenshin to no end. 

"Let her go." Kenshin's tone brooked no argument and promised deadly consequences if he wasn't obeyed. 

"Think of how upset Kaoru-dono would be if she knew how rude you were." The man deliberately stressed Kenshin's name for the young woman, and his eyes lit up at the spark of fire that leapt in those amber depths. 

"Kisama, I will kill you." 

He only laughed and tightened his hold around the young woman's shoulders. The look of serenity upon her face never left, and Kenshin's heart began accelerating in fear for her. Desperation the likes he'd never felt before began filling him. He cursed fate and the gods repeatedly, for constantly hurting the only purity in his life. She didn't deserve this. 

"You think I went into this without knowing the fearsome abilities of Battousai?" the man mocked openly, sending Kenshin into a deep rage. "Bakayero, this hold I have on her," he paused briefly to press Kaoru's body against his suggestively, "isn't just for show. We're now connected and if you sever this link incorrectly, it would mean not only my death, but also hers." 

Kenshin's face paled, his hand trembling imperceptibly over his sakabatou. "Iie, you lie."

"You want the blood of another innocent upon your hands? Or even better, the blood of the woman you love upon that sword?" 

He dropped helplessly to his knees, the cruel words striking Kenshin as his opponent had intended. "Why her?" he asked hoarsely, the pain pushing aside the half of him that was hitokiri. "What have I done to you? Leave her alone, and take me." 

The other man only laughed. "It's not you I want, Battousai," he replied silkily, "although it would be an accomplishment in itself to finally defeat someone as infamous as you. It's her I want." 

Kenshin's head snapped up abruptly to stare at the dark-haired man who held her so possessively. "Nani?"

"She alone has the power to grant me what I want. Immortality." 

For once in his life, Kenshin was completely dumbfounded. Powers? Kaoru? Masaka. Surely he would've sensed something earlier. He had known she was strong. He didn't know any other girls her age who could single-handedly run a dojo and emerge victorious from fighting the Juupongatana. Yet, there was another side of her, that possessed all her feminine hopes and dreams. And he was the one who kept shattering them time and time again. What kind of selfish bastard was he? How could he continue this spiral of pain for her? 

"I won't let you have her," he vowed. 

"You have no choice." Deep green eyes sparkled with fervor before frowning at the young woman in his arms. It didn't make sense. She should be fulfilling her heart's fondest desires at the moment. In her mind, her will had made everything come true. So why weren't her powers at full intensity? 

Kaoru continued sleeping, oblivious to the danger that hovered all about her. 

~ Kaoru, stay safe. Remain in your dreams where you can stay safe. ~ Kenshin prayed desperately. 

**********

In his arms, she felt so safe and protected. She stirred from his embrace, awakening slowly, not wanting to find out this was all a dream. Yet he was next to her, so safe and so solid. His hand brushed a lock of hair away from her face, and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"Konnichi wa, Kaoru."

There was no honorific to push her away. His voice was filled with tenderness, filled with husky overtones. Her eyes fluttered to find him staring intently at her and her heart began beating just a bit faster. His fingers lingered upon her cheek, grazing the skin softly. 

"How long have you been awake?" she finally asked when she had found her tongue. 

"I couldn't sleep," he murmured. "I was afraid that if I closed my eyes, I was afraid that you would disappear and everything would be a dream." 

She moved her hand so she could lace her fingers with the slender ones upon her face. "Me too, Kenshin." She blushed, feeling like she was too bold, and she could hear the laughter rumbling below her ears. The sound warmed her to no end, filling her heart with immeasurable joy. 

"I've let fear rule my heart for too long..."

"Baka," she chided fondly, her heart accelerating even further at the sight of the corners of his eyes crinkling. When he smiled like that at her, it was a good thing she was in his arms for she wasn't sure if she could stand. 

Bringing their clasped hands down, his expression grew somber. "We need to discuss what happened with the illusion." 

She nodded solemnly. "Hai. I remember feeling really strange in the forest, like there was someone watching me. And then, it started raining."

"There was no rain where we were," Kenshin responded with a frown. "Are you positive there was someone else in the forest with you?"

She faltered, doubt entering her mind. She was never one to doubt her intuitions but she had been training herself harder than usual. "Yes, but I'm not really sure. All I really remember is that chill, and how it seemed to soak into me." 

"Perhaps it was all an illusion that you created."

She was taken aback. "Why would I do something like that?"

"That I'm not sure, but you have been through a lot, Kaoru." His other hand smoothed the worried-line of her brow. "It's entirely possible that it was all in your mind." 

Self-doubt filled her for the first time in her life. "Do you think so?" She nearly winced at the subservient note in her voice. It was as if she had become an onlooker to this girl who was supposedly her, and this man who cared for her so much. If everything had been an illusion, then why did this feel so horribly wrong? 

"Shimpai shinai, Kaoru. I will protect you." 

A thought struck her without warning. What if... what if this was all an illusion? What if she had never woken up from the initial spell in the first place? She stared at Kenshin blindly, and felt her heart shatter all over again. She was dying inside, the pain consuming her once more. She lifted her other hand to touch the cheek she would never have an opportunity to cup so freely. His purple eyes widened in surprise and a soft smile appeared upon his face. "Ashiteru, Kenshin..." She closed her eyes tightly and the tears squeezed by hotly. ~ Why couldn't you have been real? ~ 

Then, ignoring the crumbling pieces of her dreams, she woke up. 

**********

Kaoru found herself surrounded by cold mists that lingered near the ground. The forest was still there, as if she had never left it in the first place. She missed the warmth of Kenshin's arms around her. ~ Baka, ~ she scolded herself. ~ That was never real. ~ But still, her heart couldn't tell the difference even as her mind told her otherwise. Biting her lip to control the trembling, she brought out her bokken with determination. 

Her eyes darted from side to side along the path that looked as if it had been illuminated for her. Even as she knew it would be disastrous to head down upon it, something powerful was calling for her. Her mind screamed that it was a trap though she knew that it was her destiny to follow it. Kenshin, she thought for a brief moment. Would he be at the end waiting for her? 

~ Stop depending on him. Fight for yourself. He can't be here every time you need him. ~ 

Determination filled her every step. She shut out the darkness that threatened her sanity, the grief over losing something she never had, the illusion of happiness that always eluded her. Despite everything she had experienced, she still continued. No matter what may happen, she wanted to go home, so she could be with him. So she could fulfill her promise to him, even if it had been all a figment of her imagination. 

Choking back a sob, she wondered about the person behind all this. Why would someone subject her to such heartache? She prayed fervently that it wasn't someone from Kenshin's past. If he ever found out, it would surely kill him, and drive the distance between them even further. 

Carefully, she continued upon the path, a choice that had long been selected for her. Kenshin... it was all she ever wanted in life.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as the path finally wound to an end, where Kenshin stood staring at her in disbelief. 

"Kaoru-dono?"

Her heart bled at his words, both in joy and in pain. This was the Kenshin she knew. His expression was ultimately adorable, combining confusion and childlike innocence. Her feet seemed to fly over the remaining distance as she threw herself against him. She could feel his surprise as his arms flew out awkwardly upon the impact before closing around her. 

"I was so worried, Kaoru-dono."

She finally released the tears that she had locked up inside. It wet the soft magenta of his gi, stinging her cheeks as she sobbed against his chest. She felt him rest his chin on top of her head, the soft breath rustling her hair lightly as he rubbed her back in comfort. 

"Daijoubu desu, Kaoru-dono." 

"Kenshin... I... I was so afraid..." 

The gentle motion continued and she allowed herself to be held. The safety and warmth that only he could make her feel emitted from him, reassuring her of the truth. 

"I'm here now... I won't let anything happen to you, ever," he avowed. 

To Kaoru's heart, she had finally come home. 

To Kenshin's heart, he only hurt even more at the smirk upon the other man's face, and the look of absolute contentment that came over hers. 

**********

Tenshi's blurb: Again, lots of confusion with all the illusions, but there *IS* a real one somewhere in there. How will Kenshin save her? Will Tenshi finally give the readers a REAL Kaoru/Kenshin moment, or has it already happened? Who's this enemy who wants what's in Kaoru? Sooooo many questions to be answered, and will only be answered if I receive enough reviews. ;) (How's that for a hint? *giggles*) Ja! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable RK characters, and if I did… *giggles* Lord only knows what I'd be doing with them

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable RK characters, and if I did… *giggles* Lord only knows what I'd be doing with them.

Tenshi's Notes: Well, chapter 2 definitely didn't do as well as Chapter 1 did, and I'm mainly posting this chapter up for the few faithful readers for it. I realise it's awfully confusing at this point, but just bear with me here. Just a note to remind my readers: they're *illusions* and not dreams. I might've messed up some of my terminology last chapter but that's what Kenshin/Kaoru are caught up in. And oh yeah, I'm in my cruel mode again for this chapter. *laughs*

Dedications: As always, to Angel-chan (Eternal SailorM) for being such a wonderful and supportive friend. Do read her original fic Butterfly Wings if you get a chance. It's one of the best fics I've ever come across! To Xu Xin, Au-chan, Elise-chan for always being there and reviewing. To Kirstian for leaving me funny reviews that motivate me to write *giggles* And to Stormlight as well for reviewing! Thanks to everyone who cared enough to review ^_^ 

**********

****

Chapter 3

So caught was she in the throes of her illusion that she remained still as death. Kenshin thought his heart would explode out of fear for her and for this unknown enemy in front of him. How was it possible that Kaoru could somehow possess powers that could bring this man immortality? It was true that she possessed courage beyond anyone he knew, along with a loving heart that could heal all wounds, but she was human. Frowning, he found himself doubting what his eyes were telling him. 

Despite the fear that he had thudding in him, his mind was scrambling desperately to fin a solution. Kenshin also found himself wondering what illusion could've kept her so captivated and trapped within. Whatever it was brought the most beautiful smile he had ever seen from her, and that somehow gave him hope and strength. Even in his darkest hour, it was always thoughts of her that saved him from his ugly past. 

The other man's brow furrowed and his arm tightened around Kaoru's unconsciously. Kenshin emitted a low feral growl at the sight, and his opponent raised startled green eyes to stare back at him. 

"This is taking longer than expected."

Kenshin could hear the confusion from the other man's voice. His greatest gift as one of the most skilled warriors was his ability to read his enemy. Despite the threat he posed to Kaoru, Kenshin did not sense an evil aura hovering about. 

"Kisama, I'm running out of time here."

Panic laced his words, causing Kenshin to quirk his brow quizzically. Something akin to fear flickered in the forest green depths. The tightened hold he had on Kaoru caused her to moan softly. His body tense, Kenshin found himself ready for action should the bastard even mar her delicate skin. 

"Why don't you let her go, and we'll try to figure this out?" Kenshin chose his words carefully. Offending the man who held Kaoru in his arms like that was definitely not an option, although a part of Kenshin simply wanted to jump up, flick his sakabatou over, and slice his head off. 

Something in his expression must've given it away for the other man laughed if only for a moment. 

"I'd be upset too if I saw a strange man touching my woman, but I need her." 

Kenshin's jaw nearly fell to the ground. If he wasn't mistaken, the man almost sounded apologetic. He watched attentively at the way the stranger was staring at her, as if willing her to do something with herself. 

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked finally.

"Names are unnecessary. I don't understand! Look at how happy she is… work for me damn you. Give me the power!"

Kenshin carefully stood up and the stranger's gaze flickered at the movement. "Stay put, Battousai." 

~ Now this was interesting. I thought he said that if I severed his hold on Kaoru incorrectly, she would die. If that were the case, why would he want me to stay where I am? ~ 

Raising his eyebrow, he met the other man's green gaze unflinchingly. "What do you want from, Kaoru?"

"What? No honourific at the end?"

At those words, Kenshin fought hard to control his temper. Whatever happened between Kaoru and himself was private business. He had no right interfering, or holding her the way Kenshin had always wanted to. 

~ Look at how far depriving yourself got you, rurouni. After all that's said and done, you *still* can't protect the woman you love. ~

"Just tell me what you want from her. Maybe I can find another way to help you," Kenshin said slowly. 

The stranger only laughed harshly, and it sounded as if he were in pain. "I wish it didn't have to be this way." 

"Why her?"

"Because she possesses the power I need."

"Masaka," Kenshin whispered. "She's just a human being with no special abilities, besides the strength of her heart, and her ability to love." He nearly winced at the regret that coated each word. ~ If only I had told you, Kaoru… and now, it might be too late. ~ He wasn't sure if his heart could withstand this pain once again. First Tomoe… and now Kaoru. He hadn't told her about that chapter of his life yet either. What would she say? She had always seemed reluctant to know about his past as Battousai. Was she disgusted by the young man who had shed the blood of so many innocents? 

He felt the strength of the other man's gaze upon him, and he forced his own violet eyes to meet them. He was completely taken aback by the brief glimpse of sympathy he saw before they reverted back to unfathomable forest green depths. 

**********

Kaoru was drowning in his warmth, and for the first time, it felt almost stifling in nature. She nearly shrieked out and pushed him away but she grabbed hold of her runaway emotions in the nick of time. 

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked softly, and she found herself struck by the emotion in those purple eyes. How many times had she wished that she could see what he was thinking about? How she had always wanted him to shed that rurouni façade? She wanted to see the man beneath, the combination of the fierce and protective hitokiri, and the gentle peace-loving rurouni. And now, everything was bared for her to see. Every nuance of emotion he felt… she almost felt as if she were invading his privacy. 

Why did everything feel so wrong?

"Kenshin… how did you know I'd be here?"

"Saa, sessha was waiting for you to return after your practice but by the time dinner came, you still weren't there." 

A slight blush stained his cheeks as he continued. "Sessha… sessha got worried, and it was most logical that you would come to a clearing where you could practice." 

"It still doesn't explain how you knew where I was…" 

The colour burned even brighter as Kenshin turned an unhealthy shade of red. "Sessha can't explain it. I just know. It's like I have this sixth sense about you. I know where you are if you're in trouble." 

He was so sweet, and he was saying everything she'd ever imagined he would say to her. ~ What's wrong with me?? ~ her mind screamed inwardly. ~ This is everything you've dreamed of and yet here you are, pushing him away? ~ 

Tears welled up in her eyes unexpectedly, startling the redhead next to her. 

"Kaoru-dono? Daijoubu de gozaru yo?"

"Daijoubu, Kenshin."

She felt his arms tightening around her, and she could feel his concerned gaze upon her. Suddenly, she felt his fingers touching her chin ever so gently. Helplessly, she watched as he tipped her face upwards so she could meet his eyes. 

"Don't lie, Kaoru-dono. What's wrong?" 

The words somehow became lodged in her throat and her hand moved even before she could stop herself. This was everything she had ever wanted in life. She wanted to be loved by this man. The look in his eyes made her heart accelerate even further. Never had Kenshin been so open with her. She touched his cheek tentatively, and Kenshin closed his eyes in response. Her thumb grazed the scar, feeling his skin burn her own as her other hand brushed aside the fringe of red hair upon his forehead. Cupping his face in her hands, she struggled against the tide of emotions rising within her. She wanted this. She had never wanted anything more in her life. 

"Kenshin…"

Hyacinth eyes fluttered open at her soft command, staring at her with the most loving light she had ever seen. She only wanted to be loved by this man. That look in his eyes… she had never seen in before, but had dreamt about it countless of times. 

"Kaoru…"

It was gone. There was no more distance between them. No 'dono' to ruin the possibility of a relationship. From the expression on his face, he appeared to be struggling with something within himself. His hand moved up to encompass one of her hands, and a strange tingle stole upon her, like shock through her veins. She gasped softly, and he only smiled his gentle smile at her. 

Her heart sounded as if it would jump out of her chest as he leaned in closer. Her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation and she could feel his warmth surrounding her. The strange sensation returned full force just as his lips were about to touch hers. Pulling away, she could see the confusion upon his face. 

"Tell me about your past, Kenshin."

A shuttered look came over him and she could feel those walls returning full force. She was being kept out once again. 

~ I would've told you Kaoru… all you ever had to do was ask. ~ 

Gasping aloud, she pushed herself away from Kenshin, scanning the room for the mysterious voice that had sounded so much like him. Masaka. How could he be in her head when he was right here in front of her? 

"Iie!" she screamed out as Kenshin moved closer to her.

"Kaoru-dono!!!"

She felt his hands gripping her arms tightly as she shook her head to clear her thoughts. Illusions. When would this all end? She fought his hold, trying to escape from him. 

"Kaoru! It's me, Kenshin! I would never hurt you… stop this, please."

The fight drained out of her abruptly as she stared at him blindly, tears cascading down her too-pale cheeks. 

"Uso… everything… lies." 

She closed her eyes, to shut him out, to try to shut out the pain from deep within. And when she opened them again, she only had heartbreak to stem the loneliness and despair. Falling to her knees, she clenched her fists so tightly that her nails bit into her tender skin. 

"I can't take this anymore… dame… dame…"

It hurt so much. When would she ever see her home again? Or her family? Or Kenshin? 

"Somebody help me, please…"

Though she didn't know it at the moment, the man who had been controlling her illusions snapped. 

**********

The other man hunched forward without warning, leaning against Kaoru heavily. The once-blissful expression on her face had long since fled, to be replaced by a look of unearthly pain and suffering. 

"Kaoru!!!" Kenshin cried out hoarsely, as with considerable strength, halted the forward motion abruptly. He wanted to protect her from this pain, and despite his best intentions he ever did, he only wound up hurting her even more. ~ Naze? Why am I capable of bringing pain to people? ~ 

"What have you done to her?" he demanded, eyes shining fiercely, the hyacinth depths tinged heavily with amber. His hand had completely rested on the handle of his sakabatou, ready to draw out at any given moment. 

"I've never experienced such emotions," the other man whispered absently. "She…"

He closed his eyes to collect himself before the calm façade took over. Lifting his hand, he stroked her back while murmuring strange incantations. 

"What are you doing??"

The urge to kill was fast destroying what remained of the rurouni. ~ Stay back! ~ he pleaded silently. ~ I cannot allow you to harm yet another innocent. ~ 

Drawing in a harsh breath, Kenshin fought to control the tumultuous emotions churning within. To lose his temper now might cause his opponent to do something rash. There was something within those green eyes that signified a high degree of confusion, as if he himself was unable to decipher what was going on. 

"The key was to create an illusion which amplified everything her heart desired, at which point I would become immortal. But this… this does not make sense. Why is she feeling this way? How is it possible?" 

It was clear that the other man was talking to more to himself than Kenshin. 

"Because you underestimated her, and the power she has within," Kenshin replied softly. 

Eyes snapping in his direction, the other man shot out, "Explain yourself, Battousai." 

"She wants something more than what your illusions can give her. Clearly she doesn't believe whatever it is that you're programming her mind to believe." 

Satisfaction filled it. Kaoru would fight this bastard and break out of the hold that his opponent had over her. She would. She had to. It didn't bear thinking if anything should happen to her. Life, as it were, would cease for him. 

"Then, we'll have to find some way to make her believe, ne?" 

Kenshin found himself transfixed by those eyes momentarily, and saw the briefest flicker of regret in them before losing consciousness. 

"Gomen nasai, but I need this too badly. I have to stop this before my world comes to an end."

**********

Tenshi's Blurb: Will Tenshi ever write about who the heck this villain is? When will Kaoru and Kenshin ever get to kissing? What the heck happened to Yahiko and Sanosuke anyway? And what's this "world comes to an end" business? Remember, *nothing* will be explained unless you review and keep Tenshi a happy camper. *giggles* 


End file.
